powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Stratoforce
Plot The evil Space Pirates Clan named Zreaminator who sends the troops to the planet Earth and invade the entire planet. The new 5 Teenage Heroes were chosen by their Ranger-like ally mentor named Master Cedric and become the Power Rangers to save the universe and the planet Earth. Stratoforce Rangers |Sirius |} Legendary Ranger Allies *Commander Maul *Alpha 9 *Callox *Navi *Goldy *Zen-Aku (from Wild Force) *Captain Falcon *Alpha 9 *Zero Rangers Legends (In order of appearance) Red Ranger Brigade Villains * Usurper Emperor Maximus * King Galaxy * Prince Cosmo * Princess Nebula * Killobyte Mk. 2 * AeroKing * Servix * Soldar Maximus' Foot Soldiers * Zream Smashers (Purple and Orange) * Reddreads * Orangelixes * Yellorgs Infantry Foot Soldiers * X-Borgs (Blue) * Y-Borgs (Green) * Z-Borgs (Red) Nega Rangers Monsters Arsenal *Stratoforce Morphers *Stratoforce Blasters *Stratoforce Sabers *Stratoforce Cannon *Ranger Keys Zords *Stratoforce Spaceship◆ *Stratoforce Jet◆ *Stratoforce Wheeler◆ *Stratoforce Racer◆ *Stratoforce Sub◆ *Stratoforce Plane◆ *Stratoforce Tank◆ *Rex Stratoforce Zord◆ *Tricera Stratoforce Zord◆ *Ptera Stratoforce Zord◆ Auxiliary Zords *Vehicle Squad Car Driver Zord *Lion Animal Zord *Garuda Birds of Prey Zord *Dragon Mystic Zord *Treasure Chest Zord *Space Police Zord *Dragon Fury Zord *Turbo Drive Engine Zord Megazords *Legendary Stratoforce Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Super Legendary Stratoforce Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Dino Stratoforce Megazord◆◆◆ *Legendary Dino Stratoforce Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Ultimate Stratoforce Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖ (with the combination of Treasure Chest and Turbo Drive Zords) *Alternate Combination - Legendary Vehicle Squad Megazord *Alternate Combination - Legendary Animal Task Megazord *Alternate Combination - Legendary Birds of Prey Megazord *Alternate Combination - Legendary Mystic Defender Megazord *Alternate Combination - Legendary Treasure Hunt Megazord *Alternate Combination - Legendary Space Police Elite Megazord *Alternate Combination - Legendary Dragon Fury Megazord *Alternate Combination - Legendary Engine Drive Megazord Episodes * Episode 1: The Stratoforce * Episode 2: Earth defends World * Episode 3: Vehicle Score (Tribute to Vehicle Squad) * Episode 4: Power Up the Engine * Episode 5: Rangers, Start your Engines (Tribute to Turbo Performance) * Episode 6: Purple and Orange Duo Heroes * Episode 7: History of the Animal Spirits (Tribute to Animal Task) * Episode 8: The Birds of Prey (Tribute to Birds of Prey) * Episode 9: Captain Falcon Returns * Episode 10: Animal Elite Returns (Tribute to Animal Elite) * Episode 11: Fire of the Phoenix (Tribute to Mystic Defenders) * Episode 12: The Treasure Hunters Arrives (Tribute to Treasure Hunt) * Episode 13: The Tiger's Fury (Tribute to Shaolin Fury) * Episode 14: Planet Guest from Outer Space (Tribute to Planet Savior) * Episode 15: Gold, Silver and Bronze Lining * Episode 16: The Hero's Welcome (Tribute to Dino Quest and Sirius summons his new Zords) * Episode 17: Jungle Justice (Tribute to Jungle Justice) * Episode 18: Shape Games (Tribute to Shape Madness) * Episode 19: Never Give Up * Episode 20: Ninja Styles (Tribute to Ninja Spirits) * Episode 21: Mech and Throttle (Tribute to Throttle Squadron) * Episode 22: The Frenzy Freedom (Tribute to Frenzy) * Episode 23: Paying a Ultimate Price (Tribute to Predator Adventure) * Episode 24: Aquarium Adventure (Tribute to Aqua Surge) * Episode 25: The Miracle (Tribute to Miracle Brigade) * Episode 26: King of the Knights of the Round Table (Tribute to Royal Quest part 1) * Episode 27: The Excalibur's Power (Tribute to Royal Quest part 2) * Episode 28: The Space Police (Tribute to Space Police Elite) * Episode 29: Reach for the Stars (Tribute to Dragon Fury) * Episode 30: Engine Drive (Engine Drive and Stratoforce team up) * Episode 31: Back to the Cold Winter (Tribute to Arctic Force) * Episode 32: AeroKing Fights (AeroKing was destroyed by the Stratoforce Rangers) * Episode 33: RPM Engine Drive (Tribute to Engine Drive) * Episode 34: Traveling into Outer Space (Tribute to Space Trigger) * Episode 35: All Hail Prince Cosmo * Episode 36: Princess Nebula Avenges the Prince * Episode 37: Begone Already * Episode 38: King Fights the Rangers * Episode 39: The Emperor Attacks * Final Episode - Ultimate Final Showdown Movie *Forever Red Rangers Unite! Notes *This is the first season to have a three-colored Ranger in the team. *This season looks similar to Gokaiger See Also